


Roads Far From Home

by undergod



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Clary Fray & Jace Wayland Friendship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multimedia, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Past Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Past Clary Fray/Simon Lewis, Pining, Slow Burn, Snapchat, Snapchatter!Jace, Texting, musician!Simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergod/pseuds/undergod
Summary: Simon wonders what the protocol is for when your ex’s ex forces his way onto your solo tour / journey of self discovery. Surely it can’t be to let Jace Wayland ride shotgun all the way to Minnesota.aka - a jimon road trip mundane!au, with some musician!Simon and snapchatter!JaceRoughly based onthis tumblr postbybaneandgone:> where one day simon decides to go on an impromptu roadtrip across the us, with no plan except to take his guitar and play shows at whichever bars and open-mic nights will have him. when he sees simon’s car with nothing but a guitar and duffel bag thrown in the back, jace insists on coming with simon to keep him company. simon starts out the trip performing a setlist of covers, but somewhere along the way, in between deserted rest-stops and shared bedrooms in cheap motels, he ends up finding inspiration from someone somewhere to put pen to napkin and write some originals.





	1. Day 1: New York > Pennsylvania

_I don’t know these roads / These rolling hills lead me far from home_

_images from[baneandgone](http://baneandgone.tumblr.com/post/159907244018/jimon-roadtrip-au-where-one-day-simon-decides-to)._

\--

Jace leans against the gaudily painted van with his arms crossed, keeping one eye on the phone in his hand and the other on Simon’s house. He watches as Simon emerges with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and acoustic guitar case in hand.

From where he’s leaning against the passenger door of Simon’s van, Jace can see the weary slump in the other guy’s shoulders, the flat line of Simon’s lips pressed together.  Every line of his body screams of dejection.

Jace knows the feeling.

His phone buzzing startles him, and Jace looks down to see that Clary, in typical Clary fashion, has texted three times in a row:

 

 

“Wayland? What are you doing here?”

Jace looks up at the sound of Simon’s voice.  He tucks his phone away quickly.

Simon’s standing in front of him, duffle bag slung over one shoulder and acoustic guitar case in hand.  He looks pissed, his thinned lips frowning deeply.

“Going somewhere?” Jace deflects, cocking a dubious eyebrow at Simon’s guitar in hand.

“None of your business,” Simon snaps, stepping around Jace to open the back doors. Simon keeps talking as he sets his things inside the van.  “If Clary sent you, tell her I’m doing  _fine_ , and I’m not doing anything crazy.  I just need to get out of town a little, clear my head.”

“Sounds fun,” Jace quips. “So where are we going?” He comes to stand next to Simon, arms folded across his chest as he leans forward when Simon turns to face him in exasperation.  Jace grins widely, knowing full well that it probably looks insincere to Simon.

“ _We_ are not going anywhere,” Simon says, flailing. “ _I_ , on the other hand, am taking a road trip.  I have a gig.”

“Oh really?” Jace says in surprise.  Simon doesn’t take it well, if his death glare is anything to go by.  
  
“Yeah, really.  A friend of mine is holding a spot for me a week from now out in Minneapolis,” Simon says.  “Or, well, he invited the band, but that was before we broke up and Maureen and I already planned out the road trip and paid for half the motel rooms, so I might was well go, right?”

Simon doesn’t seem to expect a response to his rambling.  Instead he slams the back door and crosses around the car to the driver side.  He probably doesn’t expect Jace to crawl into the passenger seat either, which is why Jace does it. 

“What? No! Get out of here!” Simon exclaims.

Jace flashes Simon a cheeky grin.  “No can do, you were right about Clary sending me.  She’ll skin me alive if I don’t at least keep an eye on you.”

Simon purses his lips again at Clary’s name.  There’s a hurt in his eyes that Jace understands.  Clary should be here, doing her own dirty work, but she’s too scared to face Simon after the way she dumped him last week.

“Okay fine then,” Simon says.  “Minneapolis is going to take a while.  I’m going to take my time, try to place some bar shows and coffee places along the way.  Okay with that?

Jace grins.  “Bring it.”

Jace snaps a shot of Simon as he’s driving, captions as “Road tripp!” and sends it to Clary.  She blows up his notifications with her replies.  Jace ignores it and pockets his phone.

–

Simon wonders what the protocol is for when your ex’s ex forces his way onto your solo road trip. Maybe there’s an online support forum or something he should look up at the next road stop.

Thing is, he knows Jace only came to check on him for Clary’s sake. Jace has always bent over backward for her, ever since she and Simon met the Lightwood siblings in ninth grade. Even after their dramatic breakup post-senior prom. And even after Clary and Simon went off to college and started dating for the better part of a year while Jace found work as a bartender.

But where Jace has a soft spot for Clary, he has only ever been rude and condescending towards Simon. Simon can count the conversations they’ve had on one hand. He didn’t even realize they were on speaking terms; they certainly aren’t on Going on Cross Country Road Trip terms.

When Jace climbed into the van, Simon had tried to call Jace’s bluff, but Jace didn’t bite. Simon’s trying to enjoy this beautiful day — he’s got the wide road ahead of him and the new Blink album blasting through his speakers — but as Simon turns onto the interstate, Jace is still riding shotgun, looking unfairly beautiful in the morning sunlight with his feet kicked up on the dashboard.

Simon can only stay silent for so long. “Don’t you have work or something?” he asks Jace when they’re half an hour out from Brooklyn. “I mean, my summer break just started and summer breaks are made for road trips—but won’t the bar at Pandemonium miss you?”

“My brother’s dating the boss,” Jace says flippantly. “He’ll cover for me. Do you have any good music on your playlist?” He grabs for Simon’s phone and starts swiping through songs. Simon rolls his eyes.

“Please. Like you know good music when you hear it. I don’t have any industrial goth EDM, if that’s what you’re looking for,” Simon says.

Jace snorts. “You’re one to talk. You have Cobra Starship’s entire discography on here.”

“They are  _legends_ ,” Simon argues back, but he sees Jace grinning from the corner of his eye.

Simon’s not sure what to make of it. He’s still confused as all hell, but he sets that aside for now. He can deal with that later. For now, he keeps driving.

–

They stop for a late breakfast/early lunch in Philadelphia. Simon is weirdly insistent on getting a Philly cheese steak sandwich, even though Jace is pretty sure he can get those in New York too. Simon drives around the city first, gawking at all the historical sites and architecture. Jace isn’t super impressed, but it is pretty funny to take Snapchats of Simon’s amazed face and send to Clary (so she knows Simon’s okay) and Izzy (because she’d get a laugh out of it.)

The sandwich place they end up at is some hole in the wall joint. As they start digging into their food, Simon comments, “You know, it’s not too late to turn back. We’re only like, an hour and a half from New York. You can call Izzy or Alec to come pick you up, I’m sure they’d be happy to.”

“I’m fine,” Jace says shortly. His feels his smile dim; he’s surprised to realize that he was actually enjoying himself until this moment. He shakes his head slightly, then reinforces his grin at Simon, who looks pretty ridiculous as he fights with his cheesy sandwich. “Why don’t you tell me about this gig? Minnesota, seems random.”

“Oh,” Simon says, swallowing a bite. “Well, remember my band from high school? We’ve all been trying to get together for a while, but it’s been pretty difficult with us all across the country now. My buddy Jordan — he was in the band, but he was a little older than the rest of us — he’s living out in Minneapolis right now. So he invited us all to come over for a reunion. I was going to bring Maureen so we could all jam together, but Maureen. You know.”

Simon clenches his hand in a fist and releases it like a bomb explosion. Complete with  _boom_  sound effects from his mouth. “So yeah, I don’t know if you know this, but the band broke up pretty recently. I figured that since we’d already made some plans, I should stick to them.”

“I heard about that,” Jace says. He remembers when Clary told him about it, wracked with guilt that her relationship with Simon had broken up the band. That Simon had loved her more than he loved his music, and she wasn’t sure she loved him back.

“Yeah,” Simon continues after a beat. “And you know how your sister is IG famous—”

“IG?”

“Instagram. What rock do you live under? Aren’t you an Instagram model too? I see you all over her posts.”

Jace shrugs, picking at his sandwich sheepishly. “That’s more Izzy’s thing. She thinks being a sibling power duo is good for her popularity, so she made one for me and re-posts my snaps. Sometimes she makes video posts for me, I don’t know. It makes her happy.”

Simon gives him an odd look, but then rolls his eyes. “Okay, well then you know what it is. Anyway, Izzy helped me out with finding some places in a couple cities with low bar for entry and open mics, because your sister is a saint.”

“Sure she is,” Jace drawls, unconvinced. “’I mean, she puts up with you, after all.”

“Hey!” Simon squawks indignantly. “I am a  _pleasure_.”

Jace leans over the table and throws a saucy wink at Simon. “Not as pleasurable as me,” he says with a grin, and laughs as Simon starts to splutter and choke on his food.

–

It’s getting late by the time they get to Pittsburgh. They don’t even have time to check into the motel before Simon has to be at the bar Izzy had helped him get in touch with.

The bar is a local joint, not really designed to host musicians. There’s no stage, and he’s given a little corner and a single microphone; he has a little practice amp he brought with him, so he uses that for his acoustic-electric guitar. The setup is a little janky, but it works.

It’s a small crowd for a Saturday night, probably ten or so people in the room. None of them pay attention to Simon as he croons his Cyndi Lauper and Elvis covers, though at least one person sings along to his cover of Don’t Stop Believing.

All in all, it’s pretty much what he expected from a random bar show in Pittsburgh organized over Instagram just a day or two ago, except for Jace in the corner alternately chatting up a pretty girl and shooting Snapchats of Simon playing. Sometimes Simon is really curious as to who he’s sending them to, but pushes the thought to the side as he starts his next song.

Simon ends up getting twenty dollars in tips, which is a lot considering he’s just some random kid from the east coast playing acoustic covers.

After his set, Simon finds Jace alone—surprising, considering he’s Jace—and Jace looks just about ready to head out.

“That went pretty well,” Simon says, as he drives following his GPS directions.

“It was kind of boring though,” Jace tells him. At the moment, he’s super involved with his phone, thumbs flying as he messages people back and forth. “You should really consider adding more rock songs to your set, especially if you’re playing bars instead of coffee shops.”

Simon is about to protest in indignation, but that is actually a good idea. “You have any suggestions?” he asks instead.

“Foo Fighters,” Jace says automatically. “Definitely a Nirvana song or two, I’m partial to Smells like Teen Spirit. Chili Peppers. Something from the last twenty-five years, at least.”

Simon likes the Foo Fighters, hasn’t really listened to much Nirvana, and doesn’t know Red Hot Chili Pepper songs at all. He puts listening to them on his to-do list. “I saw you snapping me, by the way. Who did you send it to?”

“All our friends,” Jace tells him, and leaves it at that. Simon knows that one of those people are Clary. He’s still deciding how to feel about that.

–

At the motel, their room only has one bed. There’s a dirty armchair in the corner, but Jace wasn’t really expecting much from a roadside motel with a $50 room.

“So were you planning on sleeping with Maureen?” Jace asks, raising an eyebrow at red-faced Simon.

“I think she was expecting Clary and I to be over by then,” Simon says darkly. It’s the first time he’s said Clary’s name since this morning, when he accused Jace of being her spy. Not for the first time, Jace wonders what kind of trauma Clary did to Simon, dumping him only a week after Maureen and Simon’s band fell apart. It must have been something, if Simon was trying to run off across the country on his own before Jace caught up to him.

One thing Jace hadn’t considered about tagging along on this impromptu road trip was that he had no extra shirts or underwear. He was able to grab a toothbrush from reception, but that doesn’t help with feeling all grimy from spending seven hours in the car wearing the same shirt all day. He’s bone tired from spending all day in the heat and car, doesn’t even want to think about finding a 24-hour convenience store right now for a spare shirt. He’s just going to have to sleep shirtless, which is fine by him. It’s summer time, the night is plenty warm. “Let’s stop by Target or somewhere tomorrow so I can get some shirts,” Jace tells Simon as he pulls his shirt over his head.

Jace looks up as he’s halfway tugging off his jeans, only to see Simon hastily avert his gaze.

“I’ll take the armchair,” Simon says, the words coming so fast they’re tripping out his mouth.

“That’s ridiculous. There’s plenty of room in the bed,” Jace tells him.

Simon turns and gapes at Jace. “You do realize… that we’d be sharing a  _bed_  right?”

Jace shrugs. He really sees no problem with it. “I share with Alec all the time when we go on family trips.”

“Yeah, but he’s your brother,” Simon argues. “I mean—Not by blood but—but—” Jace waits patiently as Simon struggles for another excuse, eventually blurting: “I’m pan!”

Jace quirks his head. “And I’m bi. What does that have to do with anything?”

“Isn’t it weird to share a bed with someone when you’re attracted to people of that person’s gender?” Simon’s voice has heightened in frequency. Jace would find it amusing, if this argument wasn't so dumb.

“You shared a bed with Clary all the time in high school,” Jace points out. “While she and I were dating I might add. Just get in the bed, that armchair looks disgusting.”

Simon sputters some more as Jace crawls under the covers and levels him a look. Looking unhappy, Simon strips down to his t-shirts and boxers. “It’s so unfair,” he laments as he slides into bed. “How do you look so intimidating when you’ve got the covers pulled up to your chin?”

Jace chuckles and shuts off his bedside light. “That’s just part of my charm. Good night, Simon.”


	2. Pittsburgh > Cleveland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec: Magnus says have fun. When are you coming back?  
> Jace: I don’t know, two weeks I think  
> Jace: He was saying something about ~journey of self discovery~ or some shit. Then he dragged me to a robot museum

_ City lights are all I’ve ever known / Now I’m here _

_ \-- _

PITTSBURGH, PENNSYLVANIA

There’s something weirdly intimate about shopping with Jace in the men’s underwear section, even if it’s just for Jace to grab 3-packs of boxer briefs and black v-necks. Last night doesn’t count.

Not that Simon got very much sleep last night. While Jace knocked out and slept through the morning, Simon laid awake half the night, hyper-aware of the shirtless man in bed with him. The red lights of the alarm clock on the motel bedside table read 3 AM before Simon fell asleep, and even then his sleep was light. At some point Jace woke up to do some body weight exercises in their room, his grunts and heavy breathing filtering into Simon’s dreams. They had a very different context there.

So yeah, Simon’s running on three hours of sleep, standing in a Target in Pittsburgh with Jace Wayland--the guy he declared his mortal enemy in tenth grade--buying underwear. What is his life.

“Okay, so, I have a bar gig in Cleaveland tonight,” Simon tells Jace as the blond man tucks a pack of v-necks under his arm. “It’s not till 9 though, and it only takes like three hours to drive there. So I figured we can hang out here for a little, split up and do whatever we want all day--”

“No,” Jace says shortly.

Simon waits for Jace to continue, but he doesn’t, just picks up a pack of underwear and turns to head for the register.

“No? No what?” Simon asks, trotting after the guy. At the cash register, Jace sets his underwear down on the conveyor belt and turns to look at Simon _.  _ Jace looks at him with  _ intent. _

“No, we’re not splitting up. I’m not letting you out of my sight,” Jace says, holding eye contact. 

Simon doesn’t know how or why this has turned into a staring contest--Jace finds a way to turn  _ everything _ into a competition--but he stares back as long as he can, only to break eye contact at the sound of a throat clearing. Simon glances to see the teenage girl with bright teal hair manning the register giving them this  _ look _ , like she’s already shipping them together based off of Jace’s line and the way he looked into Simon’s eyes as he said it.

Simon looks away uncomfortably.

“I’m not risking you taking off and abandoning me here,” Jace continues as he counts money out a wad of bills. Simon knows that its all tips from the bar, but he’s highly tempted to make a stripper joke, especially with the way Jace flashes the cashier his charming smile as he hands over the cash. It’s so unfair the way he can turn his charm off and on whenever he wants. Simon wants that skill.

“I am  _ offended  _ you would think that of me _ ,”  _ Simon tells him. He’s totally serious, but Jace snorts a laugh out, the way he does whenever he thinks Simon’s being ludicrous. 

“Don’t tell me you weren’t even considering it,” Jace says. And--well, okay, fine. Simon  _ had  _ maybe thought about hopping in the van and heading off the next town without Jace on his tail. But he had dismissed that idea pretty quickly. He might not be talking to Clary right now, but he knows she’d be pissed as hell if he left her once-and-future boyfriend on the side of a road in Pennsylvania. Plus, he doesn’t want to give Alec another reason to side eye him next time he drops by Magnus’s place for help promoting his shows.

“This is supposed to be my grand, soul-searching solo adventure,” Simon complains after they get back to the van and climb in. “It was supposed to be just me, my tunes, and the wide open road ahead of me. I still have no idea why you’re here.” 

“I told you, Clary sent me,” Jace says. Simon’s attention snaps at Clary’s name, and he’s about to retort--but then--

Anything Simon was about to to say dies in his throat. Jace has slithered out of his black leather jacket and is halfway through pulling yesterday’s t-shirt over his head, revealing his  _ ridiculous _ body. Miles of pale skin, stark black tattoos, and those  _ muscles _ . 

There’s a reason Izzy posts videos of him working out on Instagram to boost her popularity. Simon may or may not have replayed Instagram loops of Jace doing clean presses a thousand times--but he’s never been  _ this close _ to Jace’s naked torso. He’s close enough to touch.

(Again, last night doesn’t freaking count.)

He swallows thickly, looking away just as Jace finishes pulling the t-shirt over his head. 

“In any case, we’ve got a day. Anything you want to do before we head out of town?” Jace asks. Simon hears him tearing open the pack of new t-shirts, but focuses instead on turning his key in the ignition. 

“Breakfast,” he says. “And then I’ve got a few places I want to check out. How do you feel about Sci-Fi?”

\--

 

\--Immediately, Jace hears a ping from Simon’s phone from a few feet away. Simon, who has been running around the museum like a child on tons of sugar, pauses in his quest to take a selfie with every robot in the [Robot Hall of Fame.](http://www.robothalloffame.org/) He laughs at the text he’s just received, shooting a glance over at Jace.

“Selfie?” Simon asks.

“ _ No,”  _ Jace says emphatically. Apparently spending an entire 30 hours together has made Simon immune to his natural fear of Jace, because he just ignores him, throwing an arm around Jace’s neck and pressing their cheeks together with his camera arm stretched out in front of them. Jace watches the screen as Simon takes a shot; Simon’s smiling like he’s having the time of his life.  Jace looks like he might not mind that much. No wonder Simon feels okay sneaking in a selfie for Izzy.

And to be fair, he kind of is enjoying himself. He was never that big into science fiction, or even movies in general. He doesn’t recognize any of the robots, and he really doesn’t understand why there’s a whole hall of fame for them when most of these robots are fictional characters.

Simon is, obviously, into sci-fi and has spent most of the last hour trying to educate Jace on the origins of some of these robots. Jace crosses his arms, and just nods along to Simon rambling about  _ Hal 9000 _ and  _ The Day the Earth Stood Still  _ and  _ It’s C3PO, do you really not recognize him from Star Wars, you freak of nature? _

Every once in a while, he involuntarily smiles at something Simon says, or the way Simon says it--which only encourages the guy.

“See? It’s not so bad, is it?” Simon says, slapping the back of his hand against Jace’s bicep casually, like they’re friends or something.

Jace shrugs, and looks away from Simon so he won’t be tempted to smile directly at him. “Whatever gets your geek gears grinding,” he says, as straight faced as possible.

Simon squawks indignantly. Jace has to laugh at that. Making Simon flustered is one of his favorite past times.

“You’re having fun too, don’t lie,” Simon says threateningly, holding up the phone he’d taken their picture with. “I have photographic evidence.”

“You caught me,” Jace deadpans. Even though it’s not a complete admission, Simon seems satisfied with the answer, wandering off again to check out another exhibit.

Jace lets himself crack a grin, then. Well, if he’s going to spend a week in Simon’s company, he might as well enjoy it.

\--

They take off for Cleveland after a late lunch. Simon is still running on 3 hours of sleep, and desperately wants to get a nap in before the open mic later, but he has to drive.

To be fair, Jace offers. And Simon even considers it, but he’s still halfway expecting that if Jace  _ does _ get behind the wheel, he’ll just hop back on the eastbound highway back home. Jace has no loyalty to him; they’re friends in name only, and pretty much only because Clary (for whatever reason) is an honorary member of the Lightwood family. The only person he spends less time with is Alec.

“Put on something I can sing to,” Simon instructs, tossing his phone at Jace to flip through.

“The hell? You have Carly Rae Jepsen here.”

“She’s actually a pretty good songwriter,” Simon defends. “And it’s upbeat, great for driving music. But don’t--”

He’s about to tell Jace  _ not _ to put it on, but is cut off by [staccato synth chords announcing the opening of one of the catchiest, ear wormy songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWNaR-rxAic) he has on his phone. He sometimes goes through phases where he’ll put it on repeat and sing along to the song for ten, fifteen minutes at a time.  He doesn’t really want to do it today, with Jace in the car.

“I hate you,” he tells Jace, who just grins at him.

Simon tries really hard not to sing along, but he breaks down by the second half of the chorus.

CLEVELAND, OHIO

They get to the next city in good time, arriving to the bar he’s set to play at a decent hour before the show. While Simon is talking to the bar owners about his sound set up, Jace checks his phone. There’s two missed calls from Maryse, so Jace steps outside to call her back.

She picks up on the second ring. “Jace,” she greets in an overly calm tone. It’s the tone that she uses when things have gotten out of her control and she’s trying not to freak out. It makes Jace feel a little bad for taking off without letting her know, especially when he’s still living under her roof.  “Where are you?” she asks.

“I’m fine, Mom,” Jace says. “Sorry I missed your calls. I’m in Cleveland now.”

“What are you doing there? Did you quit that job of yours?” she asks. “I’ve read that young men in your situation tend to act out when they’re entering adulthood--”

“No, I didn’t quit the bar,” Jace cuts in.  He’s already got a headache now; Maryse has been on his case about finding a different job for months now. She’s gotten it into her head that Jace’s decision to skip college and go to work for Magnus instead is actually a cry for attention. No matter how many times he tells her he’s perfectly fine without her intervention, she’ll trot out statistics about adult orphans constantly. It makes Jace want to scream.

“Oh,” Maryse says. She sounds disappointed, as she always is when they talk about Jace’s recent life choices. Then she continues, her voice softening, “I’m just worried about you. I don’t even know what you’re doing out there.”

“I know. I just… needed to take a break,” Jace tells her. He’s surprised by his own honesty. He thinks of Simon’s words that morning, about this trip being for him to find himself. Jace keeps telling Simon that he’s here on a mission from Clary, but he’s not even sure himself why he’d hopped in the van and come all this way. Maybe he’s trying to find himself too. “You know how you keep telling me to take some time for myself?” Jace asks Maryse. “I think I’m doing that. Travel a little, find out what I’m trying to do with my life.”

“You go do that,” Maryse encourages. “I love you, stay safe.”

“Love you too, Mom,” he tells her. She hangs up first.

\--

Simon knows exactly one Foo Fighters song, which Clary had convinced him to learn and serenade her with for their semi-versary a few months back. As far as rock songs go, he thinks [Everlong](https://youtu.be/u94LYtmW0gU) is a good start. It feels weird to start playing it, makes his heart ache for a moment, even though he knows that he’s not really heartbroken over Clary. 

He shakes it off.

It’s surprising to him how many people’s attention are caught by the first few bars of the hook, but the difference in energy between tonight versus last night is palpable. There are people paying attention to him now, some even mouthing along to the lyrics.

At the chorus, a group of rowdy drunk twenty-somethings sing along at the top of their lungs.

He can’t help but to laugh in delight, eyes automatically darting to where he knows Jace is watching from the bar. He’s a looming presence, tall and imposing with his broad shoulders stretching out his leather jacket. Still, with his golden hair, delicate nose, and ethereal eyes, he’s so unfairly beautiful that Simon finds he can’t not look at him whenever he’s in the room.

He catches Jace looking back at him, a genuinely amused smile on his face.

For someone who complained a dozen times today that Simon was the worst kind of company, Jace doesn’t look like he minds all that much.

Simon ducks his head, smiling as he keeps singing on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on http://the-undergod.tumblr.com/ for early peeks and supporting docs for the story and to cry about Jimon love.


End file.
